Paxxon
Paxxon was a spamming entity belonging to koopakilla. Despite its lack of skill or cleverness, it managed to become a significant personality in the Dark Days of the Sporum, so much so that it merits its own page. Main Alts Here are listed descriptions of all the main alts of Paxxon on the Sporum. Psycrix The one that started it all. A very simple alt, but one which set up the others, and also the story that Psycrix was an "innocent" who was "hacked" by Paxxon. 10eyedforever 10eyedforever, in spite of his name, had little to do at all with 10eyedface. What 10eyedforever did was to outwardly condemn the spam posted by Paxxon's own AsianCunt account, and creating so-called "spam protection" threads with blank titles, which were more difficult to enter than usual (one had to click the latest post button to enter.) In spite of his outward appearance that he abhorred the spam, his location "In your Spore" roughly matched up with the location of AsianCunt, "In you." Furthermore, it is a well-known fact that alts/spammers in league in this case often attack each other and condemn spamming actions in order to ensure the survival of their spam ring. Even more so, the join date of these two users was separated by 14 minutes only. And of course, he had the telltale sign of You are a Pirate and screamers in his sig. 5poreMaster5lime 5poreMaster5lime spammed the real SporeMasterSlime's zombie Bieber sig, whilst telling other users they were banned, even though he had no mod powers. A bit useless. Retired because Slime no longer moderates. However, a similar alt called One5lime was seen. antiWoW Possibly the best known of his alts, antiWoW mostly posted long messages saying "WoW is sh*t!" over and over. He had an alt called moar_antiWoW, which he used to create abusive PMs as well as spamming. Dounstairs-28 ASCII penises. Pornography. Insulting Unown99. Those were the interests of Dounstairs-28. He used screamers in his sig too. Yeah, involved in that shit too, he was. Also, masturbation. And screamers in the sig. He returned as Dounstairs-29 recently, who swore randomly at the other Paxxon alts arriving that day. GreenH43ball Main article: GreenH43ball OneBlackMan The racist icon OneBlackMan '''posted long messages about the "white cunts", as he called them, as well as campaigning in the Sporum Elections as part of the "Nigga Party", with Eyeball123 (he of which decided to rename it to the Black Supremecist Party). Medfasc '''MedFasc was seen in March 2011, promoting his "new Spore mod" that seemingly allowed you to play Spore 2005. This was a link which appeared to be one from TinyURL which showed you the way to the Spore mod, but this link actually led to the "You Are an Idiot" song on YouTube. His big mistake was to post in Roleplay, after which SporeMasterMidas arrived to ban him. He discovered a glitch. ShowOffYourLate5 ShowOffYourLate5 was probably the cleverest out of all the early alts. But that's not really saying much. He pretended to be a new user, but his profile information read different translations of "F*ck you". He made his return during the Sporum Elections, posting suitably sweary and cryptic slogans for his party, the Neofascommunalist party. He is currently leading. In addition, he has found the light of the Feedback section, where he has posted statements regarding the stupidity of the game Spore in a thread by the same name (all caps, though.) He is the only alt, aside from Paxxon himself, who has mastered view-botting. Sigspam No prizes for guessing what Sigspam did. His spam was long and often browser-breaking. Not really. It wasn't that bad at all. He had 4 sub-alts, the most of any Paxxon alt. The Full List This list will also include his identities on other forums, now that he lives on outside of the Sporum. All names are from the Sporum unless stated otherwise. #----------_1 #---SS #_iPodHaxor_ #0BEY_WEEGEE #10eyedface #10eyedforever #1Endoscopy #4---- #5poreMaster5lime #5poreMasterSlime #8-P-LOL #anal-wit-yo-mama #antiWoW #antiWoWthird #antiWoWfourth #AsianCunt #Cantthink #Dead_Line_GuyX #DidzosTinyDick #DoubleSigspam #Dounstairs-28 #Dounstairs29 #Dragonz4alltime #DrumSolo #Eggspam #GreenH43ball #GreenH44ball #IHackedPsycrix #IrregularSpode #KingMetalSlime8 #KirbyFalconPunch #KMS8isback #l0ituma #MedFasc #Milfe #moar_antiWoW #Normal Psycrix (Art of Spore Forum) #One5lime #One8lackbird #OneBlackMan #p09876 #P4XX0N (ECF) #P4XX0N4T0R (Mario Kart Wii forums) #PAXX0N (ECF) #Paxxon #Paxxon aka Psycrix (ECF) #Paxxon_2 #Pingasforce #Psycrix #q0w9e8r7t6y5u4i3 #QuadSigspam #QuintSigspam #qyahzn #SexxVixxen #SexxVixxen2 #ShowOffYourLate5 #ShowOffYourLate6 #ShowOffYouLate7 #Sigspam #SoreMasterPwn #SpereMasterPwn #thepaxx0n (Sharpy63's Trolling Forum) #thingonethingtwo #TrebleSigspam #wilkommenimholle More alts will continue to be added by koopakilla, for he is the person closest to this insane mind, being the same person. var fctb_tool=null; function FCTB_Init_4078293c4c134d7ab968366aec9bae69(t) { fctb_tool=t; start(fctb_tool); } FCTB_Init_4078293c4c134d7ab968366aec9bae69(document'FCTB_Init_e82d3ed2760f48cbb516449357b446c3'); delete document'FCTB_Init_e82d3ed2760f48cbb516449357b446c3' var fctb_tool=null; function FCTB_Init_3cac54481608421e92cdf23dc18d0462(t) { fctb_tool=t; start(fctb_tool); } FCTB_Init_3cac54481608421e92cdf23dc18d0462(document'FCTB_Init_e30ab80bc7ae48d7b83111045ebe383f'); delete document'FCTB_Init_e30ab80bc7ae48d7b83111045ebe383f' Category:Althoarders Category:Enemies of the State Category:Sporum members Category:Completely true, utterly legit pages Category:The Paxxon Affair Category:Forum Owners Category:Spammers